


Seeing Her Smile (Will Get You Every Time)

by Cocopops1995



Series: As Long as Stars are Above You [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Reading, WAFF, alll the softness, is in this fic, shiroshipweek2019, so soft, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Just Shiro and Lisa cuddling on a couch during her first visit to Wayne Manor. It's very soft and warm.





	Seeing Her Smile (Will Get You Every Time)

Shiro is unsurprised to find Lisa stretched on a couch on the second floor of Wayne Manor’s second library when he steps out of Bruce’s office. A blanket is draped over her and an open book rests on her chest, rising and falling as she breathes slow and deep in sleep. 

The soft sunlight filtering through the window bathes her in a warm glow and she looks so peaceful. For a moment all Shiro can think about is how absolutely beautiful she is and he spends a good few moments just watching her sleep. He knows he’s got a dopey smile on his face - one that his brothers will mercilessly tease him over once they see it (and they will see it because according to Ryou he does it all the time when he’s around Lisa).

Finally, he moves over to the couch she’s on and sits down on its edge as gently as he can. He reaches out to push a few loose strands of hair out of her face and softly kisses her cheek.

She stirs at his touch and blinks blearily up at him. Her mouth curls up into that soft smile he knows she only ever gives to him and his chest fills with warmth, just like it does every other time he sees it.

“Hey, Ro.” she murmurs, voice still thick with sleep.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” he says, keeping his voice low. “Did you have a good nap?”

Lisa stretches her arms over her head and gives a sleepy little nod. “D’you and Bruce get everything figured out?”

“Yeah, sorry we took so long. Bruce is still ironing out the last few kinks in there.” Shiro answers, nodding his head in the general direction of Bruce’s office. “I see you found something to read, though.”

Lisa’s smile grows into the one she gets when she’s been enjoying a good book. “I did. Took me about an hour to finally decide on something. Bruce has so many books!”

Shiro chuckles. “They’re not all his. Apparently, the Waynes have been building the collection up for over a decade. Which is why there are two libraries here. The first one has all the old and delicate books. First editions, ancient scrolls, that kind of thing.”

Lisa’s eyes light up. “Really? I’d love to see it.”

“Of course. Now that Bruce and I are done we can go wherever you want to.”

Lisa nods and sets the book aside before pushing herself up. Shiro stands, thinking that she wants to go see the other library now. Instead, she takes his hand and pulls him back onto the couch with her.

“What are you -?”

“We can go later.” She says, pushing him all the way down before settling down next to him and flipping the blanket over the both of them. Once she’s satisfied, she reaches for the book, opens it to a certain page and hands it to Shiro. 

Shiro chuckles as he takes the book from her and glances over the pages. He catches the names ‘Elizabeth Bennet’ and ‘Mister Darcy.’ He glances down at Lisa with a raised eyebrow. 

“All these books and you chose a book you’ve read before?”

Lisa shrugs and grins sheepishly up at him. “I was going to choose something new, but then I found that copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ and I couldn’t resist. It’s like seeing an old friend again. Besides, I don’t think we’ve ever read it together. Which is a travesty.”

Shiro shakes his head. “I’ve only seen the movie.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I picked it, isn’t it?” Lisa says, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his torso. “You can start from the beginning, I don’t mind.”

Shiro smiles and says: “Sure.” before flipping back to the beginning. 

“ _ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”  _ He reads and then snorts. “Then Bruce should have gotten married ages ago.”

Lisa giggles, her breath tickling his neck. “Keep reading, Ro. And remember to do the voices right.”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro says with a little huff of feigned irritation. “So demanding.”

Lisa giggles again and kisses the bottom of his jaw. 

Shiro drops a kiss into her hair when she's settled her head back down on his shoulder, and then carries on reading. 

“ _ However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters…” _

When Bruce finally emerges from his office sometime later, it's to a sight that put a smile on his face: Shiro and Lisa, both fast asleep on the couch and wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Silent as the night, Bruce moves over to them. He gently pulls the book from Shiro’s fingers and slips a mark in between the pages to keep their place. He places the book on the table beside the couch and then goes about pulling the blanket up, making sure his son and his girlfriend are both properly covered. Once he's satisfied, he drops a soft kiss on Shiro’s forehead. Then, after snapping a quick picture to be printed out and placed on his bedside table, he leaves them to sleep in peace.


End file.
